


Need

by tejas



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they have needs and needs must be met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal Porn Battle 7.

It wasn't always like this.

_The belt whistled through the air, popping with a loud crack just before hitting flesh._

Most of the time, Gibbs took control of their lovemaking. Most of the time, Tony was fine with that. Anyone who knew them would probably be surprised by what Gibbs wanted. Anyone but his ex-wives.

Maybe.

At least one probably wouldn't.

_He tried to stay still, but the slight pain caused him to writhe, which caused the plug to shift, sending shards of pleasure through his body as he lay stretched across the bed._

But sometimes. Sometimes when things had gone wrong. When the politics got to be too much.

When people died.

Sometimes there were nights like this.

_He braced himself for the next strike, but it was never enough. He always flinched and the pain and the pleasure merged, making him silently curse the ring hugging the base of his cock._

Nights when Gibbs needed something. Something to ground him. Something to remind him. Something to keep him sane. And Tony was fine with that, too, because sometimes he needed as well.

_The leather wrapped around his hand was warm and slick with sweat, the buckle dug into his skin. He knew he could only deliver a few more strokes before it would be too much. For now, the sight of his lover stretched out across his bed, ass glowing with the marks of his belt made him glad he'd used a ring on himself. He could come just from doing this. He **had** come from doing this._

Tony always wanted, no needed, to be restrained when he needed to submit. He had to think of it as punishment, though Gibbs made it pleasure, too.

Gibbs didn't want restraining. He needed to be able to hold himself still. To focus on nothing more than his own body. His own responses.

He needed to focus on being able to take whatever Tony dished out. And Tony could dish out a lot.

He needed to focus, for the night, on pleasing his lover.

He needed to make up for failing.

He simply needed.

_Two more strokes and Tony couldn't stand it any longer. He shook the belt off of his hand and reached for the condom packet on the dresser. He put it on quickly and slicked himself up as he kneeled on the bed between Gibbs' legs. Leaning down, Tony pressed a light kiss on his lover's red ass and spent a moment playing with the plug protruding from Gibbs' body. Gibbs gasped and then buried his face in his pillow. Tony smiled as he removed the plug, but his smile faded to a grimace of pleasure as he pressed quickly into his lover's waiting body._

The first time Gibbs asked for this, Tony was, frankly, shocked. Turned on beyond belief, but shocked. They'd both been sweaty and still panting slightly from a run. They'd stood there in Gibbs' back yard, both trying to forget the case they'd just closed; forget the broken bodies; forget the empty eyes, when Gibbs had said, "Tony, I need you to do something for me."

"Name it, Gibbs." It had taken Tony ages to stop calling his lover "Boss" off-duty.

_Tony set a slow, deliberate pace. He needed to make this last. Tony sank in, then rotated his hips, eliciting a pleasured moan from Gibbs. Then, he pulled almost all the way out, just as slowly. Over and over again, he slowly fucked his lover, screwed his lover and wondered why it had taken Gibbs so long to understand why his ex-wives couldn't satisfy him._

Gibbs hesitated, then shook his head and settled down on the porch. Tony joined him and tried not to fidget.

"You know how sometimes," Gibbs let his voice trail off and Tony's tension ratcheted up a couple of notches. "Sometimes you need me to," again, his voice trailed off and Tony started to get the idea. Neither of them were very good at talking about this sort of thing. The longer they were together, the easier it got, but that wasn't saying much given how difficult they both found talking about _stuff._ Tony didn't feel the need, but if Gibbs did, he wouldn't exactly hate the experience. It might be fun to do it, well, just for fun.

For once.

"Gibbs." Tony reached out and pulled Gibbs into an embrace. "Whatever you need."

_Tony began to speed up. He'd have to release his own ring soon, but he'd make Gibbs wait a bit longer. It wasn't quite time yet. He put his hands on Gibbs' hips and pulled him up to his knees. Tony spread his own knees a bit, forcing Gibbs to adjust and he thought that might just send him over the edge. "Damn, Jethro, you're so fucking **hot** like this."_

"You don't even know what I'm asking." Gibbs' voice was light, but his expression was strained.

Tony sat back and shrugged. "You want the belt. I'm fine with that."

"Yes, Tony, _I_ want it." Gibbs stared at him and Tony could only blink. He hadn't expected that and it must have shown, if the hardening expression on Gibbs' face was any indicator. "Forget it."

"No!" Tony grabbed Gibbs' wrist, met his eyes and held on. "No," he said more softly. Gibbs' arm was strong and hard and when Tony let the images unfold in his mind, his cock filled until he could swear it was bone and sinew, not blood-engorged flesh. "I need your word, Gibbs." Tony waited, hoping he hadn't read Gibbs wrong. Gibbs cupped his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before responding with a barely there smile.

"Semper fi."

_Tony's words nearly sent him over the edge, despite the cock ring. They rarely spoke, other than to give orders on nights like this. Or to beg. Tony only ever called him "Jethro" when he was in charge. They had never talked about it, it had just happened, and it was good. So very good. Gibbs raised his ass, lowered his chest, spread his arms out and gripped the sides of the bed. Tony fucked him harder in response. He'd learned that position from Tony. He'd learned a lot from Tony._

Tony stood and Gibbs followed. Tony stepped back and looked him up and down, before speaking again. "Go to the bedroom and strip. I'll be right up." Tony waited, blood rushing, feeling alternately light-headed with lust and anxious with trepidation. He didn't want to get this wrong. He had the experience, but not with Gibbs. He didn't need Gibbs to tell him he'd never done this before. They'd _had_ that talk.

_Tony fumbled with the release and then the pressure was gone and he pounded into Gibbs, moaning and crying out as he came._

Tony stood in the doorway and looked his fill. Gibbs stood at attention, naked and hard and beautiful. There was a wildness about him that Tony would never admit he saw; that he would never admit turned him on like nothing else. He glanced around and saw lube, a condom and one of Gibbs' belts lying on the bed. The leather cuffs Tony liked were nowhere to be seen. He'd give him that much, but not everything. If Gibbs didn't like it, he could use his word and they'd figure it out. Until then, he'd use the same manner he'd taught Gibbs in the first place. Tony walked over and picked the belt up.

"In the future, put everything on the dresser." He placed the lube and condom there and then put Gibbs' belt away. Instead, he went to his drawer in Gibbs' dresser and pulled out one of his own, along with a sizable butt plug that he'd bought, but never used, and added them to the rest. Tony laid them out with precision, the coiled belt last of all. He gestured for Gibbs to join him at the dresser. "This is how things should be when I come in, Jethro."

Gibbs glanced at him then back to the dresser top. Tony watched him swallow. Watched his eyes dilate a little more.

Watched his need grow.

"Yes, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

_Tony collapsed, panting and sweating, onto Gibbs' back, feeling the man trembling beneath him. He ran his hands across Gibbs' chest and stroked his body as he caught his breath. Sometimes, Tony thought he lived for this moment. This moment when he was sated and relaxed while his lover still trembled with need. Need that only **Tony** could satisfy._

That first time wasn't the only time Gibbs ever used his safe word. Working out the parameters of what Gibbs needed was a process, as always, but they were so in tune with each other that by the third, or maybe it was the forth time, Tony had learned how to tell when Gibbs had had enough, and Gibbs had learned how to tell him.

Gibbs hadn't had to use his safe word in years.

Neither had Tony.

_Tony sat back on his heels, firmly stroking his lover's back and ass. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on each red cheek while running his hands up and down Gibbs' trembling thighs. "On your back, now, Jethro." Gibbs shifted, moaning as his cock brushed the sheets. Tony dealt with the condom. Once Gibbs settled on his back, red-faced and sweating, arms over his head, Tony leaned over him. He kissed Gibbs' waiting mouth and touched him in all the places he'd spent years learning. Gibbs moaned into the kiss and arched his back in pleasure._

"Please, Tony." That was what Tony had been waiting for.

He ran his hands and mouth over Gibbs' body as he slowly moved down to his cock. Tony rubbed his stubbled cheek lightly over the sensitive flesh, knowing Gibbs loved it. That revelation had surprised them both. He blew warm breath over the head and almost laughed at his lover's response. One day he'd make him come like that. Tony released the cock ring at the same time he plunged two fingers into Gibbs' still slick ass. He hadn't missed in months and this time he was right on target. Tony managed to get Gibbs' waiting cock in his mouth just as Gibbs roared his climax, filling Tony's mouth faster than he could swallow, the overflow dripping down his chin to splatter Gibbs' belly.

They never did use the belt just for fun. Tony thought about why from time to time, but had finally decided it wasn't worth the effort. They were happy with the way things were. He certainly didn't want to rock the boat. Gibbs didn't seem inclined to, either.

_Tony crawled up Gibbs' body and collapsed next to him. Still panting, Gibbs rolled to his side, draped his arm over Tony's body and laid his head on Tony's shoulder, nuzzling and kissing his throat. Tony wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head._

"Love you, Tony." Gibbs tightened his arm in a brief hug then yawned before closing his eyes and settling down to sleep.

"Love you, too, Gibbs." Tony rested his cheek on his lover's head and slowly started to drift off.

It was always like this.


End file.
